All I Have to Do is Dream
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: AU story dealing with 'The Hunter' episode and what it entails. I'm not the best at summaries, but will feature Mary Ann and MAG! Rated T because of adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I apologize first for it being a short chapter, but it had to end where it had to. I will bring you the next chapter soon enough. This is part of the original fic I wrote in 2000, I had different endings plotted out and hadn't at the time decided which one. When I looked over these I decided to split the original fic up and make a few stories out of it. This is an AU story dealing with 'The Hunter' episode. I hope you will enjoy this story because it will center around Mary Ann, but there is definitely MAGness, I promise. :) Enjoy! R&R, please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**All I Have to Do is Dream**

Feet pounding the jungle terrain while plants assaulted limbs and the sun blinded the eyes. Where was he? She didn't dare call his name for fear of accidentally drawing him out. She knew the Skipper and Professor would find him, but she didn't want to wait in her hut and if anyone was to find him it would be her. She knew most of his hiding spots, but he didn't share every place with her. She would check every hideout, but be careful about it just in case Kincaid was observing her. She was exhausted from all of this running, but she pushed through it knowing his life was on the line. She wasn't paying any attention when she tripped over a vine and braced herself. Her knees and hands took the brunt of it as she moved to sit on her butt on the warm ground. She rubbed her wrists wincing in pain and she gazed down at her knees, they were scraped, but not bad. She went to get up when there was rustling in the bushes and her eyes darted around for an easy escape route. Her fear came true when Kincaid stepped out and grinned down at her predicament. She started to scoot backwards, but she backed herself into a tree.

"You may be the one thing I need."

"Please, don't hurt me."

"Hurt you? Now, why would I hurt a sweet, innocent thing like you?"

She gulped as he approached and scooped her up into his arms while she tried not to faint.

A few moments later, he had her wrists bound in front of her and was flaunting that he had her.

"Come out, Gilligan, I have a present for you!"

"No, Gilligan, wherever you are stay hidden!"

"You'd better show yourself or I may harm a pretty little hair on her head!"

"Don't listen to him, Gilligan, he won't really hurt me, it's you that he wants!"

He put a small pistol to her temple, cocking it, and she swallowed the lump that had momentarily jumped in her throat.

"I'll kill her if you don't show your face!"

"It's a trap, please, don't fall for it!"

"Sorry, Mary Ann, I can't let him kill you."

Gilligan had appeared out of nowhere and Kincaid smiled wickedly.

"You've got me, now let her go."

He untied her wrists and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close, feeling his strong arms hug back and she allowed tears to fall as she felt his lips swiftly kiss the top of her head, but the reassurance was to be short lived. A gunshot pierced the silence as he crumpled against her and she sank to her knees still clutching him. His weight too much for her to bear as she managed to rest his head in her lap, but when she gazed down at his face she was horrified to find blood as he lay motionless and discovered the bullet hole right between the eyes, blank unblinking eyes.

"Gilligan, please wake up."

He wouldn't stir.

"Please, Gilligan."

She was pleading as she rocked his corpse and planted gentle kisses on his face promising a coconut cream pie.

"He's dead and you're next, my dear."

She glanced up at the man as he pointed the gun at her head.

"Kincaid, stop, time is up!" the Professor shouted.

"What a shame, but I'm afraid your friend's time is up as well."

The hunter huffed off with Ramoo and left the island satisfied with his hunt, deserting the Castaways as now they had to deal with the aftermath of Kincaid's wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Break out the tissues for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Two days later a memorial service had been planned since cremation seemed to be a more fitting way to handle his body. For those two days while the Professor and Skipper burned his body on the other side of the island to spare the others from such a sight, Mary Ann lay in her bed never wanting to move at all. She faced the wall clutching his hat and his extra red shirt which his scent still lingered on. She could also get a whiff of death when the breeze gently wafted through the window. She had cried so much that it hurt and her eyes were too dry to produce anymore tears. No one bothered her as it became apparent to them that she loved him the most and this would be more devastating to her. She wouldn't eat, drink, talk, or move, all she did was stare blankly at the wall clutching the memories of him and sobbing. Ginger couldn't get through to her, but was there if the brunette needed a shoulder to cry on which was now depressing the redhead seeing the state her friend was in. They all loved Gilligan no matter what and in light of this anguish she revealed her feelings to the Professor who was overjoyed that she felt the same way he did.

* * *

The morning of the memorial Ginger dragged Mary Ann out of the hut and forced her to change out of her bloodstained dress. Mary Ann only heeded her friend when she threatened to hide his hat and shirt from her. They headed to the cliff where the others awaited and noticed the makeshift urn containing Gilligan's ashes in the Skipper's hands. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a beloved member of our family. It is with a heavy heart that we send you on to your next journey where you are free to roam and eat all the coconut cream pies you wish. I know you are at peace and surrounded by love so with that, my little buddy, I send your spirit to the heavens."

The Skipper took some ashes and threw it into the wind scattering his remains throughout the island. The Professor took a handful of ashes and sighed.

"I am not one for emoting, but in this circumstance I will confess the loss that my heart feels. The small disasters, the weird and wild ideas, the many explanations, and the humor of my friend shall be sorely missed. I cannot fathom what life will be like now as we proceed without him. Gilligan, my young friend, I send your spirit to the heavens."

He let the wind carry the ashes from his hand. The Howells stepped forward and each took a handful of Gilligan's ashes.

"He was like a son to us even when he annoyed Thurston, but all children do that with their parents, I suppose. He was such a dear sweet boy with a heart of gold. I would've enjoyed having a son like Gilligan, flaws and all. We love you, Gilligan, and with that I send your spirit to the heavens."

Mrs. Howell released her ashes into the wind.

"Here, here, Lovey! I second what my darling wife stated and from now on Gilligan will be considered a Howell. When we get off this dreary island I plan to have a monument erected of him and a charity in his name to help save animals since he was so fond of them. Gilligan, my boy, I send your spirit to the heavens."

Mr. Howell released his ashes so they could scatter all around the island. Ginger was next and she briefly let go of Mary Ann to take a handful of ashes.

"I know he was sometimes a pain, but that's what little brothers are for. I would tease him and he'd tease me, but in the end he always supported us even if we didn't always support him. If you were sad he'd cheer you up because he thought everyone should be happy since there was no reason to be gloomy. I believe he was glad to be shipwrecked, this was an adventure for him, but he understood that we all wanted to go home. I'm going to miss his silly stories and the way he knocks himself out when I try to kiss him on the cheek. We love you, Gilligan, and so I send your spirit to the heavens."

She daintily threw the ashes into the wind and turned to Mary Ann. They all stared expectantly at her and she gazed at the ground. Ginger held out her hand to her and she slowly approached taking the last of his remains. She had her backs to everyone as she gazed out at the ocean and spoke softly that they all had to strain to hear her.

"He was my best friend, my confidant, the one person I was truly grateful to be shipwrecked with. I love all of you, but he was special and endearing. I have never met such a sweet, kind, caring, gentle man who was as timid as a frightened stallion when a storm was approaching. I don't believe any of you realize how much I loved him and how crushed I am for not telling him sooner. I know you all loved him, but all of you complained or whined about his natural grace or his ideas and not one of you can say that you always had his back where as I did. I saw the beauty of his soul and how hard he tried to please everyone. So he got excited or misinterpreted things, that was who he was, a unique soul that will never grace us with their presence again. He was a brave man even at the end and it is my fault he is gone. I should've listened, but I was selfish and wanted to see for myself that he was unharmed, yet I was his downfall. I hope someday you can forgive me and to, Gilligan, when we meet again I hope you will forgive me as well. My beloved, sweet sailor, I love you, and I begrudgingly send your spirit to the heavens."

She opened her hand and a big gust of wind scattered the rest of his remains. They walked back to camp to have a feast in his honor. Ginger had made the lunch, she had learned plenty of dishes from Mary Ann in the event the brunette ever got sick again like when she thought she was Ginger or if the young woman ever got injured, but she bribed Mary Ann to make a coconut cream pie because he would want it that way. When they got back, they changed out of their depressing clothing, and one by one gathered at the table except Mary Ann. Ginger had pleaded, bribed, and threatened, but the farm girl wouldn't budge. There was nothing she could say or do to mend the ache in her heart. She sighed sadly and joined the others. She plopped down next to the Professor and covered her face in her hands.

"She's not joining us, is she?" Skipper asked.

"I can't drag her away. I'm grateful my threats actually got her to the memorial, but I don't think there's anything else I can do."

"Has she eaten or drank anything?"

"Not since he died, Professor."

"This is getting serious because if she refuses to nurture her body she will wither away and die."

"What can we do, Professor?"

"Well, Skipper, I might be able to concoct a drink that has all the vitamins she needs to sustain life, but the hard part is getting her to take it."

"Maybe we can give her a shot because when Thurston was ill one time he wouldn't eat or drink and the doctor had to give him a shot."

"That's a great idea, Mrs. Howell!"

"It is? How simply marvelous!"

She was proud of herself as was her husband who kissed her cheek.

"But what about getting her out of the hut? She can't stay in there all day, can she?"

"We must be gentle with her, Ginger, she's fragile. She may not come out for a long time because the jungle reminds her of him and the perils of what took place only days ago."

"I was shocked she even mentioned his death," Skipper stated.

"Is that the first time she spoke of it since we found them that day?"

"That's the first I heard, Professor."

"Ginger, has she discussed it with you?"

"No, Professor, this is the first time."

"Maybe if we each tried to talk to her about it, maybe it will help her cope a little better, but we must be gentle in our approach or we may lose her forever."

"How long do you think it'll be before we get our old Mary Ann back?"

"I'm afraid, Skipper, we'll never get that vibrant girl back, but we can try to get her to a point of normalcy which we must all face, life without Gilligan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

She saw a flash of red run past her.

"Gilligan?"

She heard giggling and followed it.

"Gilligan, wait for me!"

She pleaded with her feet to move faster, but they wouldn't adhere to her as she continued at a snail's pace. Another flash of red streaked by.

"Gilligan, please, wait!"

She had lost sight of him, but found herself in a familiar area and she tentatively approached the clearing.

"Gilligan?"

She heard rustling as she cowered in the middle of the clearing and there he was, smiling at her. She rushed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably and she felt his arms tighten around her. She never wanted to let go, but he pulled away to search her eyes.

"I can't believe it you're alive!"

"No, I'm not."

"But how is this possible?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard all the nice things you said."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I love you, too, Mary Ann, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself it wasn't your fault."

"I got you killed."

"Mary Ann, listen, Kincaid was going to kill someone and if it wasn't me it would be one of you guys. It just so happened he had you and I couldn't let him kill you because you deserve to live a long life, and besides the others would starve. No offense to Ginger, but her cooking still needs improvement, it tastes bland."

"Gilligan, a life without you is no life at all and I need you in my life. I just wish I would've told you how I felt sooner."

"I know and I regret not telling you sooner."

He bowed his head when she heard voices and when she turned to see what direction they were coming from he vanished.

"Gilligan?"

No answer.

"Gilligan, where are you?"

She began to panic.

"Gilligan!"

He was gone and with his name piercing the night she awoke from her slumber. She looked around and discovered she wasn't in her bed, but in the clearing where he was shot. She could hear people shouting her name and on instinct she called for him, but knew he wouldn't come. She curled up into a little ball on the ground, rocking herself and sobbing his name. Maybe if she kept calling he'd return when the Skipper found her.

"Everyone, she's in the clearing!"

He heard footsteps quicken their pace as he watched the young woman not knowing what to do when Ginger and the Professor arrived first followed by the Howells.

"How did she get out of bed? She's never walked in her sleep before."

"It's simple, Ginger, she's under a lot of stress which is affecting her mental and physical health. Her body is used to exercise and since she isn't providing her body with that activity then it appears it is compensating for it while she dreams. It is perfectly normal for her to sleepwalk while grieving for Gilligan and it could also be helping her mental state."

"I don't know about that, Professor," Skipper said pointing to the brunette.

She continued to sob and rock.

"It would be normal, but we're shipwrecked on this island and she could accidentally sleepwalk off a cliff or something."

"If you're worried about her leaving camp, Ginger, I have an idea that will keep her close. Skipper, why don't you carry Mary Ann back to her hut and Ginger will help her to bed."

"Is there anything we can do, Professor?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"No, you've done enough."

"Oh, well then, goodnight."

They went back to their hut to go back to sleep.

"Please, I just want to stay here."

The Professor turned to where the Skipper and Ginger were trying to coax Mary Ann up. Her sobbing broke their hearts for she had inadvertently led herself back to her last moments with him. They were all distraught and watching her grieve made it harder on everyone.

"Skipper, you may have to use force."

"Professor, I..."

"It's for her own good."

The Skipper scooped her up with a now peeved brunette beating on his chest and carried her off back to the huts.

"What if he comes back? He'll think I left him! Please, let me stay I want to hold him again."

The bewildered captain didn't heed her as the couple followed close behind. When they reached camp he placed her on her feet in front of the hut she and Ginger shared. She made to dart, but the redhead linked arms with her, leading her back into their hut. The men sighed as Ginger waved goodnight to them through the window. They sat at the communal table no longer able to sleep.

"What's the plan, Professor?"

"Since we don't know how often Mary Ann will sleepwalk I'm going to borrow a bell from the Howells to rig the girls' door. If Mary Ann should get out of bed and opens the door the bell will ring alerting us. The other important thing is that we must not wake her unless danger presents itself."

"Sounds good to me. I couldn't take it if we lost Mary Ann, too."

"We may lose her anyways."

"To what?"

"Madness. The loss of Gilligan is taking its toll on her and I'm afraid it's only a matter of time."

"Besides trying to coax her into talking, isn't there anything more we can do?"

"I'm not sure, but if you'll excuse me, Skipper, I have a vitamin booster to concoct."

He went into his hut to begin his experiment while at the table the Skipper took his hat off and whacked the air wishing his little buddy was here.

* * *

Ginger watched her friend helplessly, wishing she could do something as she could hear the brunette cry. She climbed into bed next to her, wrapped her arms around her, and hummed a song, his song. She knew Mary Ann loved it and loved how she sang it. Her sobs ceased, but the tears didn't as she gripped his hat to her heart while Ginger continued to hum. When Mary Ann finally drifted off to sleep the redhead went back to her bed and lightly smiled to herself. She knew that would work because her mother used to comfort her like that when she had nightmares and was now saddened at the thought of her mother. She missed her family and she closed her eyes drifting into a dream about her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry, this one is a bit short, but I hope you are enjoying this tale so far. Just follow me, I promise not to steer you wrong if you keep reading it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

"What took you so long?"

He was sitting on a rock by the water's edge.

"Why did you run off?"

"I didn't want the others to see me."

"Why, Gilligan, they love you, too?"

"I know, but..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to scare them because I'm a ghost."

"If you were a ghost how was I able to hug you?"

"I don't know."

"But you are real?"

"I am me."

She crept closer to him and when she was inches from him, she kissed his cheek. Smooth skin and noticed a blush creep into his face.

"Maybe I'm dead, too."

"No, you're alive."

"Then how come I can touch you if you're a ghost?"

"Because you're dreaming."

"I can't be."

"You are."

"No!"

"I am a ghost of your dreams."

"No! You're real and alive!"

"Only in your dreams."

"I don't believe you!"

He wouldn't argue with her anymore as he faded away.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm sorry, Gilligan! Please, come back!"

He was gone and she fell to her knees sobbing his name.

* * *

She awoke with fresh tears running down her face and Mrs. Howell by her bedside watching sadly. Her heart broke for the young girl as she had grown to love her and Gilligan as her children. She sat on the edge of the bed as the farm girl sat up and implored her eyes searching for hope.

"Where's Gilligan?"

The older woman only shook her head sorrowfully and she knew he had been right, he was a dream, and still dead. Her sobbing began again and Mrs. Howell embraced the young woman, rocking her like only a mother could.

"There, there, he's not gone forever you know."

She stopped crying at her words.

"He's not?"

"Well, physically, yes, but he's in your heart, right?"

"And in my dreams."

"And in your memories, dear. You will never be without your sweet sailor."

"But it's not the same. Why did that man have to find our island? Why did it have to be Gilligan? I wish it had been me, but then it was my fault he got shot."

"Don't blame yourself, dear."

"If I hadn't run off to find him, Kincaid would've never found me and used me for bait! I tried to warn Gilligan, but he insisted on saving me!"

"That's because he loved you. He'd move heaven and earth for you, and if it meant sacrificing his life to keep you alive, he had no other choice."

"He did, I just wish the Professor hadn't interrupted Kincaid and I could be dead with him!"

"Please, my dear, don't say such things, we all miss Gilligan and we'd miss you, too. We love you and I don't think our hearts could stand much more of this grief."

"I know that, Mrs. Howell, but I just want him back."

"We all do, dear, we all do."

She kept rocking the young woman as a few tears slipped from her eyes and worried that they may lose the dear child from suicide before madness. Before she left the brunette she forced her to eat some breakfast and was grateful to see that her appetite was slowly returning. When she returned to the table the others barraged her with a million questions. She shared what little tidbits she learned and the Professor frowned.

"This is getting worse."

"What can we do, Professor?"

"The only thing we can do, Ginger, observe her and lend a shoulder to cry on. I'm afraid we may lose her after all."

They were all crestfallen. First Gilligan and now Mary Ann, would they all be consumed with their grief to really end it all? A question that weighed heavy on all of them.

"Are you sure?"

"No, Skipper, but observing her behavior and conversations will help me hopefully help her."

After breakfast the Professor rigged the girls' door and told Ginger she could unhook the bell during the day so as not to annoy them as they frequently were in and out of their hut. He explained to Mary Ann what had happened and she frowned.

"We're being cautious."

"Thank you, Professor."

He nodded and left the women alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

A month had passed since his death and all were feeling melancholy. The Howells had more tiffs, but always made up promptly while the Professor helped out more with the Skipper and Ginger kept to herself unless Mary Ann needed company. The brunette had finally come out of their hut two weeks ago, but she never ventured into the jungle unless she was sleepwalking which happened at least three times a week. She always ended up at that clearing where she had failed him, yet he would always lead her there not to shame or mock her, but to reassure her that he was fine and that he'd always be with her. She was unsatisfied with this and when she awoke it was more often than not Ginger ready to comfort her. She was making crab cakes for dinner as the Howells watched her from their lounge chairs, it had become ritual for them to babysit her while the others were away. It was because she had wished she was dead, too, and now they were hovering over her like mother hens. She never spoke about it again, hiding her true feelings from the others. She knew they were all grieving and she was thankful that they loved her, but she wanted her sweet sailor. She also wished that the others would leave her be especially the Professor's vitamin shots when she refused to eat. She rubbed her arm remembering the pain of it and realized it might be best if she had meals with them even if she didn't eat much it would keep her from becoming a pin cushion. She placed her hand in her dress pocket for the umpteenth time caressing the hat that belonged to him and sadly sighed.

"Oh, Gilligan, I'm so sorry."

Wracked by sobs again she felt arms embrace her and smelled the cologne, it was Mr. Howell.

"There, there, child just let it out."

She cried into his chest as his words faltered and he gazed sadly at his wife when she approached. They truly loved her like a daughter and didn't want to lose her, they had already lost their surrogate son to an evil man. He patted the young woman's back, helpless to ease her pain as he'd give up every last dime to have Gilligan alive. He was getting emotional and let go of Mary Ann, briskly entering his hut where you could hear him blow his nose. Mrs. Howell stood in for her husband and rubbed her back.

"It's not your fault and I know you don't believe it, but it's true. That man was a bastard, if you'll excuse my French, dear, and he would've killed all of us if we hadn't stopped him. I know it was too late for Gilligan and we all are grieving for that wonderful boy, but he is never far from our hearts. I am not asking you to get over him, none of us can, but I know that sweet boy would want us to try to get back to a normal life as possible. I know, my child, this is harder for you, I know. If you ever want to talk about him or his fantastical stories, my dear, you know where to find me or Thurston, we'd be happy to listen."

"Thank you, Mrs. Howell and tell Mr. Howell thank you, too."

"I will, dear."

She kissed the brunette on the forehead like a mother would reassuring her child and went into her hut to now comfort her husband.

* * *

Later, after dinner was consumed and dishes washed, Mary Ann went into her hut following the same routine since he passed, she would go to bed. She didn't want to socialize and besides whenever she slept he'd always visit her in her dreams. They'd talk about anything and everything or sometimes go on adventures on the island. She treasured the ones where they hugged and sometimes kissed because they felt real, he had to be alive, he just had to be. Although, if he was alive he wouldn't stay away from his island family for this amount of time. Every time she awoke it was a painful reminder he wasn't there and it was worse when she awoke in the clearing, but she knew someone was there to always comfort her, yet she always hoped it would be him.

* * *

It happened one day as she was going through the motions and the Howells watching from afar that she saw a red blur whizz by. She dropped the dishes in the sink, startled, and rubbed her eyes. Was it really him?

"Gilligan?"

The blur stopped and was now solid, but was too far away for her to make out.

"Is that really you, Gilligan?"

She heard giggling and the red solid became a blur again. She chased after it, calling his name, and the Howells tried to keep up with her, but lost her. They decided to wait back at camp for the others. Mary Ann on the other hand was deep into the jungle, chasing and calling for him. She was out of breath, her feet sore, and her limbs were being attacked by the plants, but she pressed on determined to catch up with him. It was only a few minutes later that he stopped in front of two trees with a canopy of vines covering an entrance between the trees. She stopped in front of him and caught her breath.

"Gill..."

"Ssshhh."

She nodded her head in understanding as he pulled away the vine curtains and she passed through. He stepped in behind her and took her hand leading her down a path. Her heart was racing, her mind confused, was he real? The path spilled out onto a flowery clearing overlooking the ocean, a different view of the island she had never been to and he led her to the top of the hill.

"Gilligan, this is magnificent."

"I thought you might like the view."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Try pinching yourself and then you'll know."

She pinched herself and jumped a bit when she felt the pain. He was alive and he was hiding out here, but why? Why did he want to stay away? Was he afraid that Kincaid was still on the island? Did he possibly think he botched another rescue? Maybe he didn't want to come back because he always got yelled at for his honest mistakes. If the latter was true that meant she was the only one he truly trusted and she grinned up at him.

"Promise me something."

"Anything, Gilligan."

"Tell no one about this place."

"I promise."

They sat down and talked for hours, mainly him telling her stories about his life before the Navy.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry, this is a short chapter, but you'll see why in the next chapter. Enjoy! R&R! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

It was getting dark as she was snuggled against him, happily sighing, he was real and alive.

"Mary Ann."

"Yes, Gilligan?"

"You have to get back to the others."

"Why can't I stay here with you?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"I know you can protect me."

She snuggled closer and sighed.

"How about you can stay with me when I finish building a hut for us out here."

"You mean it?"

He nodded his head and she planted kisses all over his face in excitement.

"I'll let you know when it's ready, but you'd better return to the others before they worry."

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips for good measure before she ran down the hill towards the path.

* * *

They had thoroughly searched the island and no sign of Mary Ann. They feared the worst and were regrouping when she merrily entered the camp. They were relieved because they knew she was like Gilligan, when she didn't want to be found she could be invisible until she felt like reappearing.

"You gave us quite a scare, little lady," Mr. Howell stated.

"Wherever did you run off to, my dear?" Mrs. Howell wondered.

"I can't tell, I was sworn to secrecy."

They all glanced at each other and she yawned.

"I'm tired, if you'll excuse me I'm going to lay down."

They watched her go and noticed a little bounce in her step.

"Peculiar."

"What is, Professor?" Ginger asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell, are you sure she called out to him then it appeared she was chasing him?"

They nodded and the Professor furrowed his brow.

"She's been gone all day and was well hidden from us, she's happier than she's been in weeks, and now has an extra bounce in her step."

"What does all that mean, Professor?"

"Skipper, I'm afraid we may be too late. She's starting to hallucinate that Gilligan is alive. That may explain where she's been all this time, in one of their secret places. She's losing touch with reality and if we doubt her she may try to rationalize it if she speaks to us about him. I am also afraid that if reality does strike it will shatter the delusion she's been living which will literally send her over the edge. She is a ticking time bomb ready to explode."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Ginger, for once this is beyond me. I am as helpless as the rest of you, but the only thing we can do is observe her behavior, watch where she goes, and when her dream world is broken we'll be there to help."

His words saddened them as the Howells and the Skipper excused themselves. Ginger stood behind the hunky intellect and rubbed his shoulders.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean, Ginger?"

"Seeing Gilligan."

"She still feels guilt for Gilligan's death and she is having a hard time adjusting without him."

"We all are, it's been too quiet for my liking."

"Yes, but those two were close. They were best friends, confidants, and if things would've progressed even lovers. I believe that is another thing nagging at her, she loved him with all of her heart and she never told him."

"We all loved him."

"She loved him more."

"Of course she did, you could see her making goo goo eyes at him all the time and when she wasn't looking he'd gaze at her with adoring eyes."

"With the conditions of grief, guilt, and regret she is slowly slipping into madness."

"And there's nothing we can do?"

"We could pull the rug out from her now, but she wouldn't believe us and if there was a slight possibility that she did it could worsen her condition."

"Meaning what?"

"Depression that may end up with suicide attempts."

"Attempts? Professor, she'd probably succeed the first time because she can be as secretive as Gilligan."

"That's what I'm frightened of."

"I couldn't handle it if she died, too."

"I don't think any of us could."

"I wish Gilligan was here to cheer us up."

"Me too, Ginger, me too."

He stood up and embraced the redhead before wiping her tears away.

"Try to get some sleep."

"As long as she doesn't sleepwalk again."

He chuckled at that and entered his hut while she entered the one she shared with Mary Ann.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **May I suggest you have your tissues ready if you don't already and I would hang onto them for the last three chapters that will be posted tomorrow. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

It had been three months since his passing as they observed Mary Ann's behavior and were concerned. She was almost back to her old self, but for them it was not in a good way because when they spied on her they could see her having deep conversations with no one. It was disturbing to see her embrace or kiss the air, but the Skipper suggested that maybe she had the gift of seeing spirits after Gilligan died. The Professor shot that notion down and no more of it was said. She was also leaving to meet with the deceased sailor at inopportune times like at meal times while eating, while preparing the meals, while doing laundry, or sometimes in the middle of the night. She would take the bell off the door and sneak out to be with him, then wouldn't come back until the afternoon worrying the others.

* * *

She had done it again today, worrying and upsetting the others, but she didn't care because she was with her man. She dreamily went off to the supply hut to prepare dinner as the others sat around the table fuming.

"Professor, this has got to end! Isn't there something you can do?"

"Skipper, I've told you it will take time."

"What if she never breaks free, Professor?"

"I assure you, Mrs. Howell, she will."

"If she doesn't I'll bribe her to do it."

"Darling, there are times where money is quite useless."

"Ooo...Lovey, what you said."

"Give her another week and if she's still delusional then there may be something I can try," the Professor said.

* * *

In the middle of the night he called out to her and beckoned for her. She was still in her nightshirt, but underneath she wore his shirt and he smiled at that.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"Nowhere."

She looked confused.

"You need your sleep because tomorrow I'll unveil the hut to you."

"It's ready?"

He nodded and she threw her arms around him in excitement.

"I'll come get you when the time is right."

"Okay and I'll try to be packed by the time you arrive."

"Don't worry about packing."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if you like it first and if you don't I'll have to rebuild."

"If you insist."

"Until tomorrow, fair maiden."

He took her hand and kissed it before leaving. She went back to her hut excited as she lay awake wondering what the hut looked like until she fell back into slumber again.

* * *

He always liked to visit her after lunch and she hurriedly finished washing the dishes before following him to their new secret place. Her heart pounding with excitement as she ran down the path and when she got close to the hill she stopped. There was nothing and he stood facing her questioning eyes.

"There is no hut, Mary Ann, I'm sorry."

"What were you doing this whole time?"

"Hanging out with you, of course."

"Not in the mornings. What's going on, Gilligan?"

He sighed sadly and gazed down at the ground.

"I'm not real, Mary Ann."

"Stop being ridiculous, of course you're real."

"No, I'm not."

"Then how come I can see and touch you or even talk to you?"

"I'm a ghost."

"You are not!"

"Mary Ann, listen to me, I am not real."

"No, you're lying!"

"You're only seeing me because of your guilt, anger, and regret of losing me."

"No!"

"You have to let me go and move on."

"I won't!"

"You have to."

"But I love you, does that mean nothing?"

"I love you, too, and it means more to me then you'll ever know, but..."

"But what?"

"It's time I leave."

"Please, don't leave me."

"I have to if you want to get better."

"I don't want to! Stay with me, please!"

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Please, Gilligan, please!"

She reached out for him, but he was fading away as she fell to her knees sobbing and pleading for him to come back to her. He couldn't be dead. He had to be alive, but seeing him fade away like that sealed in her mind that he was dead and never coming back. She sobbed until she could no longer produce tears and trudged her way back to camp. She went into her hut grateful that Ginger wasn't there and laid down on her bed not knowing what to do, she was so confused. When Ginger did enter she knew something had happened and comforted her friend as she told her the events that unfolded. The redhead had become her closest confidant since he died and had told her everything except where the secret place that Gilligan had shown her was located. All the poor actress could do was listen, comfort her, and sing her to sleep which did a number on her heart. When the brunette was asleep Ginger visited the Professor in his hut.

"I have news."

"What is it, Ginger?"

"Her delusions have been shattered."

"Good, I hope."

"She's really upset, Professor, just like on the day he died. Isn't there anything we can do? Is it possible that she goes back to hallucinating again and repeating this cycle?"

"It's possible, but unlikely. Now, she needs space to accept the truth and to deal with it. She will still need to be monitored, but from a distance."

"I'll let the Howells know in the morning."

"I'll inform the Skipper when we collect firewood tomorrow."

"I hope she'll snap out of it, I miss her."

"We all do, Ginger. Now, get some rest, she may need you."

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Sorry, this chapter is short, but you'll understand why with the next chapter. Also, I suggest keeping a box of tissues with you for the rest of this story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

They were back to square one with Mary Ann's emotions, but this time she refused to talk and it was back to the vitamin shots since she stayed in her bed not moving. His clothing she kept was precious and if anyone tried to remove it from her they'd get smacked on the hands. She thought sleep would help, but he never visited and she considered visiting all his secret hideouts or even the clearing, but she dared not venture. She wasn't adjusting to his death or how he had seemed real only to be told that he wasn't. She couldn't handle it any longer and was formulating a plan she would set into action that night.

* * *

She got up quietly and unhooked the bell off the door so she could sneak out. She opened the door and glanced back at her friend sorrowfully, but this was something no one could fix. She crept into the Howells hut and heard the light snoring coming from their mouths. She inwardly giggled, they both snored and always blamed it on the other as she went into the closet behind the beaded curtain. Aha! There were the rain boots and she pulled out a bottle of rum that Mr. Howell hid from even his wife, but he didn't realize how thoroughly Mary Ann cleaned. She hugged the bottle to her and snuck out. Her eyes darted around the camp before taking off not knowing she was being followed. She ran to the last place she had been happy with him even if part of it left a twinge of sadness. Not for long, though. She was surprised she knew the way without him and was grateful to find the two trees. She rushed down the path to the flowery hill and for a moment she thought she saw him, but it was probably her imagination running wild. She sat down on the soft earth, stars winking at her, and a beautiful crescent moon smiling. She grinned back knowingly as she uncorked the bottle and knocked back some of the dark liquid. It wasn't bad, strong and warm in her belly, but she wasn't used to liquor. She lifted the bottle in the air and smiled.

"To Mr. Howell for having enough alcohol to bring a herd of cows to their knees."

She took a swig.

"To Mrs. Howell for being such an enchanting lady and a wonderful surrogate mother."

Another swig and another toast.

"To the Skipper who underneath it all is a giant teddy bear."

With this last swig she hiccuped and laughed. She was getting drunk.

"To the Professor and his brain, need I say more?"

She giggled as the rum made her feel warm all over.

"To Ginger for being like a sister to me, you are truly beautiful on the inside."

The bottle was almost empty.

"To Kincaid for ruining the life I could've had."

She angrily took a swig then spat it out.

"To Gilligan, my sweet sailor, I love you and we'll never be apart."

She let herself have more than a swig and by the time she was done there was only a little bit left. She stood up on wobbly legs and edged closer to a cliff off the side of the hill. She smiled and raised the bottle one more time.

"To myself for ruining everyone else's life including my own."

She drank the last of the rum and threw the bottle over the edge. She gazed up at the stars and grinned.

"I'll be home soon, love."

She inched closer to the edge and heard voices screaming her name. She turned back and without further hesitation she jumped. She heard screams, but she didn't look back as she could feel the air surround her, it felt like she was flying. She closed her eyes and felt everything wash away from her, she was finally going to be with him, free and happy. No more pain, suffering, guilt, or regrets just love. She wondered if they could still be married and have children in heaven. Wouldn't children on earth need guardian angels that were their age and could grow with them? She grinned at that thought as she felt her body hit the ground below and was grateful not to feel any pain in her blissful state.

"I'm coming home, love."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the light was blinding, but once they adjusted he was sitting there smiling. She threw her arms around him and cried happily into his chest.

"Oh, Gilligan, I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer, I love you so much."

She kissed him and he grinned goofily at her as she took in her surroundings then frowned. She was in her old hut and now noticed the Professor sitting by her bedside in shock. She pouted, it didn't work, someone must've grabbed her before she jumped and she was too drunk to notice the difference. She glared at Gilligan and he fidgeted with his hat.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I wasn't supposed to, but you're better now, I think."

"If that were true, Gilligan, he wouldn't think you're a figment of my mind."

She pointed at the Professor who was checking her vitals.

"I'm not invisible again, am I?"

"No, Gilligan, you are not."

"Wait, Professor, you can see Gilligan?"

"Of course I can."

"But...you said...wait now...did you...I'm confused."

"Mary Ann, you've been in a coma for almost four months."

"Do you remember anything?"

"That Kincaid shot you in the head, Gilligan."

"That was a figment of your imagination," the Professor stated.

"But I did get shot just not in the head."

Gilligan lifted his shirt and proudly showed her the scars where two bullets had made holes.

"Professor, what happened? How did I end up like this?"

"I have an idea, but I think Gilligan should tell you."

She sat up and turned her attentions to the first mate. The Professor briefly left to gather the others.

"I know you remember Kincaid hunting me, but do you remember what happened after that?"

"We escaped Ramoo to help you."

"Close, but Ramoo let all of you escape because Kincaid was determined to kill someone if not me. He found the Howells and shot at them. Mr. Howell got shot in the leg and limped for several weeks, but he's fine now. Kincaid missed Mrs. Howell and Ginger since she helped the Howells back to their huts."

"He must've given up on them when he heard me trip and decided to use me for bait."

"So you do remember that part?"

"I warned you."

"And I told you I wasn't going to let him kill you."

"But he wouldn't have."

"He almost did. Do you remember when he released you and you hugged me?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you remember anything after that?"

"You got shot in the head."

"I think that's when you blacked out."

"Blacked out?"

The Professor had returned as the others stood outside the hut peering into the windows.

"What Gilligan means is you went into a state of shock that sent you into a coma simply because your brain couldn't comprehend what was taking place."

"So what did happen, Gilligan?"

He gazed down at his hands and she placed her hand over his.

"Please, tell me, even if it hurts."

"Promise you won't go back into a coma if I tell you?"

"I promise."

"Kincaid shot us while you were hugging me and I tried to turn you away from me, but it was too late. He shot you in the back and in the shoulder which in turn hit me in the stomach and chest. I don't know if it was the sight of blood or being shot that made you black out, but if I hadn't been injured I would've beaten Kincaid up."

"You saved my life, Gilligan, you're my hero."

"The Professor is the real hero, he knew what to do to keep you alive."

"That may be true, but Gilligan was here with you almost everyday talking to you."

"I thought it would help since the Professor said you could hear me."

"What happened to Kincaid? He is gone, right?" Mary Ann asked.

"He left the island and was later admitted to a mental institute per the news on the radio."

"Yeah, he kept murmuring my name and getting hostile with people. I'm glad he's locked up somewhere."

"So, I'm not dreaming this? You're really alive?"

"Of course I am, do you want to see the scars again?"

She shook her head and laughed. The Professor motioned for the others to enter and they were all thrilled to see she was finally awake.

"My dear, it is so wonderful to have you back because poor Gilligan was a mess."

"That's right, Lovey, the dear lad was the epitome of grace."

"Meaning what, Mr. Howell?" Mary Ann wondered.

"I didn't have any accidents."

"That's right, our little buddy, was worried about you, I'm surprised he ate."

"We were all worried," Ginger piped up.

"Alright, everybody, let me examine the patient and if she's feeling fine then she'll be out of this hut in a couple of hours."

They excused themselves and Gilligan was leaving when she reached out for his hand.

"Please, stay."

"Is it okay, Professor?"

He nodded his approval and examined Mary Ann.

"Everything seems normal, but let's see if you can walk."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground. She stood up with help from Gilligan and held onto his arm as she took a few wobbly steps. She was weak and she fell to her knees.

"Maybe another vitamin shot will help."

"You mean those were real? I thought I made that up."

"Well, Mary Ann, sometimes when a patient is in a coma not only do they react to voices, but sometimes stimuli such as a shot."

"Please, Professor, no more after this."

"That depends on if you're still weak later tonight."

"I'll help build her strength, Professor."

"Alright, Gilligan, she's all yours after breakfast. Oh, and don't forget to return Mrs. Howell's bell."

"I'll do that now."

"That was real, too? Did I really sleepwalk?"

"It was a most curious oddity among rarities, but it happened. I figured your brain was trying to work something out when I noticed the pattern of you always ending up in the place where you and Gilligan had been shot. We had to be careful you didn't get injured during this time and to make sure we didn't wake you when you weren't ready."

"We could talk to you and lead you back to bed, but that's all we could do. I didn't even know you walked in your sleep because I thought Skipper was the only one."

She chuckled at his statement as he went to find Mrs. Howell and give her back her bell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Later, Gilligan led Mary Ann around to strengthen her legs and he led her to a familiar place.

"This place is real?"

"You heard me, huh?"

"It's even more beautiful now that I'm awake."

He led her down the path to the flowery hill where you had a better view of the island and the ocean.

"Oh, Gilligan, it's spectacular!"

He smiled and they sat down to relax. They were silent for many moments before she turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For saving me."

"I didn't..."

"Gilligan, what did I do while I was in a coma?"

"You didn't do much except sometimes you'd walk in your sleep. The first time you tried the Skipper had to hold you down and you pounded on his chest. I tried not to laugh, but it was funny."

"Why wasn't I allowed to sleepwalk that night?"

"The Professor had just stitched your wounds up and didn't want them to open or get infected. Later, he cauterized them to help seal them."

"So, that's why I don't have any scars."

"Professor thought it might be traumatizing if you saw them."

"I can't see the ones on my back."

"There's no scars, but I kept mine."

"Why?"

"To remind me of how I failed."

"You didn't fail, Gilligan."

"I almost did because the Professor was worried that if you didn't snap out of it in a month you'd be lost to us forever."

"Gilligan, you tried to protect me and you stayed by my side while my brain was sick. You probably kept me from getting lost in there."

"It worked a little too well because the Professor said you were so used to me that you'd never wake up if I continued talking to you. There were times you knew when I walked into the room and you called to me. They made me say things that weren't true so you'd get better and I hated it because you'd cry. They made me stay away from you for a week to get you to wake up and I'm guessing it worked."

"I guess so, but Gilligan, all those conversations, were they real?"

"Yup, and I was surprised you talked back, it was almost as if you had woken up."

"What about the hut?"

"They forced me to say that. I'd build you a hut out here if you wanted, it is a beautiful place."

"Maybe someday, Gilligan."

"By the way I meant what I said."

She eyed him for a moment wondering what he meant.

"I love you, too, Mary Ann. I just didn't know if you heard me or not."

"I heard you, Gilligan, and I love you so much."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Pinch yourself."

She pinched him instead.

"Ow! Why'd you pinch me?"

"The last time I pinched myself it wasn't real."

They laughed.

"You know for someone who was in a coma you sure talked a lot, but you cried a lot, too."

"I did?"

"The Professor figured I was the only one who really got through to you and let me stay by your bedside everyday except at night or in the mornings."

"Why?"

"I had to sleep, Mary Ann, but if I couldn't I'd sneak in and talk to you until they got that bell rigged to your door. I couldn't visit in the mornings because that's when Ginger dressed and bathed you. I could've helped, but it wasn't proper for a young man to see a lady in her glory until they were married. That's what Ginger told me, but I peeked anyways."

"Gilligan!"

"I didn't see anything, honest, you were already in the tub and all I could see were your bare shoulders!"

She giggled at his curiosity.

"That explains why I always saw you after lunch where I was."

"Yeah? You did however talk to Ginger more when the Skipper really needed my help or when you would walk in your sleep, even the Professor would fill in for me sometimes. I hated that I couldn't always be there, but I tried, Mary Ann, I really did."

"I believe you, Gilligan."

They laid back and gazed up at the sky. They played their little cloud game as she snuggled closer to him, sighing happily. She fell asleep clutching him and when she awoke he was still there.

"We'd better get back it's getting late."

He helped her up and she embraced him. She felt him hug back as she pressed her lips to his and was pleasantly surprised when he kissed back.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you, Gilligan."

"I love you, too."

Hand in hand they strode back to camp and he kissed her cheek before separating from her to see if the Skipper needed help. Mary Ann found Ginger preparing dinner and smiled at her attempt to replicate Mary Ann's coconut cream pie.

"Mind if I help?"

The redhead nearly jumped a foot in the air and turned to the grinning brunette.

"Are you up to it, Mary Ann?"

"If I get tired I'll sit down, okay?"

"Okay, but the Professor said not to overdo it."

Ginger went back to preparing the main course while Mary Ann went to work on making the pies.

"Ginger?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything that you did for me. I know it probably wasn't easy, but I just wanted to say that you're like a sister to me and I love you for that."

Tears were beginning to fall down the actress's cheeks and she turned to the farm girl hugging her tightly.

"You are the perfect sister, Mary Ann, and I love you even when we fight sometimes. You had me scared to death especially at night and I am grateful that you found your way back to us. Never leave us again, promise?"

"I promise."

"Good, now let's get ourselves ready for dinner because I think my mascara is running."

They laughed as they went to their hut to change.

* * *

Dinnertime turned out to be party time since Mary Ann had finally joined them and they toasted to her. The Professor was curious as what conversations leaked into her subconscious while the Howells wondered if she remembered them being there. She told them what went on and verified certain conversations. When dinner and dessert had been consumed Gilligan stood up raising his glass.

"May I speak?"

They all looked up at Gilligan.

"I want to make a toast to Mary Ann for returning to us so I can continue to tell her how much I love her."

"Here, here!" they all toasted.

He sat down next to her as she grinned lovingly at him, whispering in his ear how much she loved him and kissed his cheek. Her nightmare was over and her dreams were just beginning.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading my tale and hope you enjoyed it, and enjoyed the old Alfred Hitchcock twist. :) That man was the genius of plot twists. :) I should hope the next multi-chaptered tale I write will be just as thrilling. :) Thank you all!


End file.
